


Sugar, We're Going Down

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2000s, Accidental Death, Alternate Ending, Awkwardness, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Bathrooms, Blackmail, Booty Calls, Brutal Murder, Casual Sex, Cliche, Closets, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Love, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Gore, Guns, Hiding, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Lingerie, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Mother-Son Relationship, Overprotective, Panic, Revenge, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Shooting Guns, Showers, Sibling Rivalry, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: Jared gets stuck in his girlfriend's house after a sexual tryst.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Okay. This looks about alright..."_

Brittany struck a confident pose and admired her reflection in the mirror after choosing the finest ensemble from her lingerie collection.

She then slipped on some casual clothes and kept herself occupied in the meantime by tidying the bedroom until her boyfriend arrived.

The fact that both of her parents were currently at the country club made this the perfect opportunity to get some time alone with him. She sighed in anticipation and smiled upon remembering what she'd already seen of his unclothed form.

While he didn't have the most impressive build around, it was clear that his body was still developing and she needed only wait a couple more years to enjoy him in his prime.

She smiled while imagining how handsome he'd be as an adult and instinctively bit her lip in pleasure.

* * *

Jared couldn't help but believe as he tasted his girlfriend's strawberry lip gloss and felt her baby soft skin that she was the very paragon of pampered femininity.

Her gentle hands travelled underneath the hem of his t-shirt and he began to wonder if he was in fact defiling her with his touch.

 _"No, I don't care. I'd hold you all night if you'd let me..."_ He thought, dismissing the negative notion and choosing to instead enjoy the moment while it lasted.

At that, he allowed himself to kiss her more passionately until she decided to pull away and progress to the more carnal side of things.

He watched as she removed her tank top and could barely hold in his excitement at the sight of her perfect cleavage.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Brittany asked playfully while dressed only in her boyfriend's t-shirt and showing off her slender legs.

"Damn hot..." He replied with a grin of approval before the sound of a door slamming downstairs startled them both.

"Crap, my parents are home! Hide somewhere quick!"

"Where?!"

Brittany then cast off the shirt and threw it back at him before impulsively opening her closet and gesturing frantically.

Jared read the signal and charged straight into the dark nook. He made eye contact with her afterwards and she gave him a look of reassurance as the doors were shut, leaving him sealed inside for what would be an unknown amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Dad. Did you have a good time?" Brittany asked brightly as her father entered the room to see her sitting innocently upon the bed holding a magazine. She smiled and forced herself to relax, while taking care not to gaze too long at the closet.

"We did. But we had to leave early, since we got a worrying phone call."

"Really?"

"Yes." Mr Oswald replied gravely, lowering his voice to little more than a whisper. "Joe Belafonte says he saw some shady young punk hanging around outside eyeing his car. He told me the kid disappeared about a minute later, but for all we know..."

"Dad?"

"Brittany, do you feel like someone's watching us? Because I do."

"Dad, it's just you. Have you taken your pills yet?"

"No, I haven't, but thanks for reminding me. You're a great kid, which is why your Mom and I would be nothing without you."

"Aw, thanks..."

"That's my girl." Mr Oswald said dotingly, reaching over to lightly ruffle his daughter's hair before rising to leave the room. "If anything happens, just scream as loud as you can. I'll be here in no time with my shotgun."

"Okay."

Mr Oswald departed to allow her some long awaited privacy and she made sure to wait until he was definitely downstairs before returning to the closet.

"The coast is clear.. " She whispered anxiously, opening the doors to once again meet eyes with Jared. "But you'll be in deep shit if my Dad catches sight of you."

"Yeah, I figured that out from what he said to you." He answered bravely despite feeling in reality, completely terrified of what lay ahead. "So, how do I get out of here?"

"Well, that's the problem. My Dad likes to keep the windows locked, even in summer..."

Brittany turned her head around and paced the floor for a few seconds, then rushed forward again to propose a solution.

"I guess the safest thing to do is just stay where you are until tomorrow morning. I'll let you out once my parents have left for work."

A supreme look of dismay formed on Jared's face and he lowered his head to quietly moan to himself.

"Damn, what will I tell _my_ Mom and Dad? They'll kill me for staying out so long."

"Hey, at least you won't die a virgin..." Brittany quipped in response and he gave a reluctant smile of amusement as she gently shut the closet doors again, plunging him back into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Alright, your stance looks perfect. Keep your eyes level and remember, the gun is always loaded..."_

_Fifteen year old Theodore followed his mother's instructions carefully before taking a deep breath and pulling the trigger. A bullethole appeared instantaneously a few inches from the Bullseye and he lowered the weapon in relief._

_"Not bad. That hunting trip might just happen, after all..." Betty responded calmly as she came forward to pat him on the back. "I guess it's my turn now."_

_Theodore passed the shotgun to her and took a large step back while finding it uncanny indeed to hear such words coming from his seemingly delicate and ladylike mother._

_Her gentle expression tansformed into a glare of steely determination as she assumed the right position and promptly fired, hitting the target right in the center before allowing herself a content smile._

_"Your father always said that I was a natural..."_

* * *

Mr Oswald abruptly opened his eyes upon hearing faint sounds through the wall and he sat up quietly, which attracted the attention of the tired woman beside him.

"Ted, are you alright?"

"Shh, I have to investigate the noise."

The woman's body went tense and she squirmed further underneath the covers as he got up, retrieving his trusty shotgun from underneath the bed before heading out of the room, mentally preparing himself to shoot if it meant keeping his family safe.

* * *

Jared breathed a sigh of relief when Brittany did not stir in response to his stumbling out of the closet into the darkness. He prayed that everyone else was also asleep before taking quiet, steady steps past his girlfriend's bed, in search of the nearest bathroom so that he could empty his bladder.

 _"I really shouldn't have drank so much Red Bull..."_ He thought in regret while remembering how he'd boldly accepted a dare from fellow bandmates, unaware that they were simply being jestful.

It took a minute of groping around stealthily to find the en suite that Brittany apparently had all to herself, upon which he resisted the urge to switch on the light and trudged cautiously over to the toilet.

He pulled his zipper back up after relieving himself and slowly headed back to Brittany's room, only to freeze at the sound of footsteps coming from some unknown location in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is really becoming a stretched out joke.

_"Oh my God..."_

Brittany abruptly opened her eyes and noticed the faint silhouette shifting out of the bathroom. She forced herself into a sitting position before finally recognizing the figure as Jared.

"Emergency, right?" She asked halfheartedly while wanting nothing more than the ridiculous situation to end smoothly.

"Yeah..." Jared quietly confirmed before the sound of a voice right outside the room brought Brittany back into action. She regained alertness and grabbed him firmly by the arm, her face growing serious as she thought of a rash plan.

"Back in the bathroom. Now."

Jared obeyed and charged back into the en suite. He stumbled and very nearly slipped on the tile floor, just as the bedroom door swung open.

Mr Oswald turned on the light and met eyes with his restless looking daughter, finding it suspicious that she was still awake and sitting upright at such a late hour.

"Is everything alright? I'm pretty sure I heard something."

"It's okay, Dad. I'm just having trouble sleeping, that's all."

"Really? Is something stressing you out?"

"No..." Brittany answered nervously, unable to take her eyes off the gun in her father's hand.

"You don't have to hide it. Your Mom and I are always ready to listen to your problems."

"Really, I'm fine. Leave me alone, please?"

"Alright."

Mr Oswald sighed and prepared to exit the room, only to have second thoughts when he once again sensed the possible presence of a third party.

"Brittany, stay where you are and don't move. I think there's something going on here."

"Ha, ha, what do you mean, Dad?" She raised her voice in discomfort as he went straight towards the closet to find that both doors were ajar.

"Did you by any chance invite friends over while we were out?" He asked calmly, knowing that his daughter possessed a passion for tidiness unseen in many other adolescents.

"No..." Brittany replied, before a loud thud came from the en suite, followed by a ripping sound that caused her to choke in horror.

* * *

 _"Shit..."_ Jared could only think as he slowly got back to his feet and stared down at Brittany's now torn shower curtain. _"That was really loud..."_

He hurriedly stepped out from the shower despite an aching right knee and his mind raced for the next best place to hide.

The sight of a rather large bathtub caught his interest and he climbed hastily inside, only to realize from the numerous jet holes that it was in fact some fancy spa.

_"Seriously, you people never stop surprising me."_

He briefly entertained the thought of Brittany lounging naked in warm soapy water, before forcing his mind back to the situation at hand.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door made him jolt and he gazed warily over the edge of the spa, just in time to see a tall figure enter while holding what looked like some large gun.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come out and face me." Mr Oswald commanded, pointing his rifle straight ahead as he entered the bathroom and turned on the light.

Fearing for his life, Jared obeyed and stepped back on to the tiled floor with both hands raised. A tense silence fell, during which it became clear from the look in Mr Oswald's eyes that the man had already figured out who he was.

"So, you're seeing my daughter in secret? I should have known something like this was going on..."

"No, it's not what you think..."

"Don't you dare try to deny it. How far have you gone with her?"

"Um..." Jared hesitated sheepishly while recalling all of the places in which he'd already made out with Brittany. "We've kissed a couple times, but that's it..."

Mr Oswald's frown simply grew more intense, making it clear that he didn't believe the lie one bit.

"You sure? Because I'm not letting you leave until I've uncovered the absolute truth..."

Two female voices sounded in unison and Jared felt temporary relief as both Brittany and her mother came running in an attempt to appease the situation.

"Ted, he's just a boy..." Mrs Oswald uttered breathlessly, placing a hand firmly against her husband's shoulder while Brittany began to blush in embarrassment.

"I don't care. He's entered our house without our knowledge and he's clearly familiar with our daughter..."

"Dad, I can explain..." Brittany began meekly, only to be interrupted by her mother.

"Listen, dear. Why don't we all just go downstairs to talk? Pointing your gun at innocent kids won't solve anything..."

"I'm not so sure about that assumption..." Mr Oswald muttered bitterly while lowering the rifle. "...but I guess your plan is worth a try..."

* * *

"So, you've done the deed with him already..." Mr Oswald said quietly in resignation as he gazed straight at Brittany. "No wonder you seem...more mature."

Jared glanced uncomfortably between the two adults in the wake of his girlfriend's honesty and despite knowing that it was an act of cowardice, he went ahead regardless and sought permission to leave.

"Sure..." Came the reply. "Just give actual warning next time you pay a visit."


	6. Chapter 6

_"God, how much longer will it take?"_

Michelle yawned as she continued to sit on the living room couch, fighting sleep while her parents were out looking for Jared. She reached for the remote control and turned on the television in the hope it would keep her engaged.

A loud pounding on the front door soon reached her ears and she reluctantly stood up to answer, guessing that the search had been unsuccessful and the authorities would soon be contacted.

She unlocked the door to make out none other than the figure of her younger brother, standing alone under the dim light with an exhausted grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm back..." He greeted with a nonchalant wave. "How's Mom and Dad?"

"They're out looking for you, you fucking idiot! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Calm down, Michelle. I was at a friend's house..."

"And you've only just come home?! What, were you doing some video game marathon?"

"No, but I'll explain if you let me in."

"Fine."

Michelle allowed him inside and he strode straight past towards the stairs, prompting her to call out in disbelief.

"Hey, you said-"

"After I take a shower. I feel pretty dirty right now..."

"Seriously?!"

He disappeared and Michelle took a moment to console herself with the fact that she knew how to disable the lock on the bathroom door, a skill that while trivial, would be useful in any future attempts at blackmail.

In the meantime, she was more than happy to call her parents and notify them that Jared had returned home safely.

* * *

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but is it alright if I sit and watch you guys?"

"Brittany..."Jared spoke up impulsively, rising from behind the drums as his girlfriend strutted into the music room. "I'm not sure-"

"Oh, let her stay." Bandmate Kyle intervened while tuning his guitar. "She's hot, isn't she?"

Jared rolled his eyes and sat back down before picking up his drumsticks to signal that he was ready. The attention shifted towards him as the other boys put more haste into setting up.

The arrival of some senior students an hour later prompted them all to hurriedly pack up and rush into the corridor with Brittany tailing behind.

She followed them all the way back to their lockers and waited patiently until Jared was ready so that she could accompany him outside.

"I guess you're wondering what happened after you left. Well, it might sound crazy, but I think my Dad actually sees some of himself in you."

"Are you serious? Because there's no way he could have anything in common with me."

"You know that looks can be deceiving, right? Believe it or not, he was a pretty hardcore rebel back in the day."

"No. Way." Jared said loudly in disbelief as he stopped in his tracks. "How can you be sure?"

"Because..." Brittany began, her cheeks beginning to turn red in embarrassment. "...the only reason I exist is because my parents got really horny at some rock concert in '87."

Jared's mouth dropped open and he stared quietly ahead for a few seconds.

"So it was a shotgun wedding, right?"

"Yeah, or at least that's what my grandma says."

"Wow, you're really a miracle. I think you and _my_ Dad could find some common ground too."

"Ooh, is he nice?"

"I'd say he is, apart from the fact he hates being touched by anyone who's not my Mom."

"Okay, maybe I don't want to meet him just yet. I'll let you know when I'm ready, though."

"Fair enough...we should be slowing down anyway, right?"

"Right." Brittany agreed before they both parted ways and wondered how much longer their so-called fling would last.


	7. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know you wanted this to happen instead...

_"Oh my God..."_

Brittany charged straight down the hall and into the room where her mother lay, knowing she'd have to be forceful to ensure Jared's wellbeing.

"Mom! Mom, wake up!" She screamed, yanking the woman up by the shoulders and shaking her vigorously. "It's Dad! He's-"

"What?!" Deborah snapped back at her daughter while shoving the teenager's left arm away in frustration. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Dad's in the bathroom! He's going to shoot someone!"

"Honey, isn't that how he keeps us safe?"

"No, Mom! What if I told you that the guy's cute? Really cute..."

Deborah paused for a split second to picture her idea of an attractive home invader before sliding out of bed to follow her daughter.

"Fine. He'd better be worth it."

Unfortunately, no sooner had the two females headed out of the bedroom, a single gunshot sounded from down the hall and prompted Brittany to grow dizzy with anguish.

* * *

 _"Lord, what have I done?!"_ Ted could only think as he lowered the gun and stepped forward to observe what he knew now to have just been a confused teenage boy.

Not that anyone would be able to tell anymore, for the boy's head had exploded into a revolting mess the moment that the bullet pierced through his flesh.

Target practice with Betty had never been this confronting and the sight was enough to fill Ted with nausea from stomach to throat.

"Are you alright, kid? I didn't mean it..." He spoke up deliriously after a few seconds, though the brain and skull fragments strewn all over the shower curtain clearly suggested otherwise.

There was no answer from the boy as a still intact eyeball rolled into view and Deborah's footsteps grew steadily louder.

"Ted, where's the intruder?! Oh..."

Deborah's face went pale and she raised a hand to her open mouth, unsure of whether to accept what she saw as imagination or reality.

"This...this can't be happening..."

"I know this is shocking..." Ted muttered, coming back to his senses and turning to face his wife. "...but we need to clean up and get rid of the body..."


End file.
